Marry Me
by ChanBaekRoom
Summary: [FICLET/PG-13] "Maka dari itu aku, Park Chanyeol sebagai pria yang telah mengenalmu lebih dari 5 tahun, dari pertama bertemu sampai sekarang hatiku hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun seorang." [DLDR! Male Slash Fic, YAOI, OTP]


**Marry Me**

 **... ...**

 **Main Cast** **:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine.**

 **Warning :** Typo(s), NEWBIE!, BL, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Male Slash Fic, YAOI

* * *

 **-ChanBaek_Room ©2016-**

* * *

 **.**

 **06.30 am**

Seorang namja mungil terbangun dari tidurnya dengan penampilan yang terbilang sangat buruk, mengingat setiap harinya ia menyukai kerapihan. Ia segera bergegas memasuki kamar mandi untuk sekedar menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Setelah selesai, ia segera pergi ke dapur menyiapkan sarapannya, karena harus segera pergi mengunjungi cafe barunya yang baru diresmikan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Drrtttt...

Sebuah pesan masuk

 **From : Peceyeah**

''Morning dear, aku bisa menebak sekarang kau sedang sarapan bukan? makanlah yang banyak cantik,saranghae chu chu ~''

"Tsk..dasar telinga gajah'' ucap Baekhyun.

Lalu ia mengetik pesan dengan cepat dan mengirimnya, setelah membalas pesan dari sang kekasih ia segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Park...

"Park junior! Cepat makan makananmu nanti dingin" ucap mama Park. "Ne eomma, sebentar"

Drrrrttttt

 **From : Baekkyeah**

"Selamat pagi juga Tuan Park, ya kau benar aku sedang menikmati sarapan pagi ku, YAAAKKK! Jangan memanggil ku cantik eoh?! Aku ini pria! Jadi panggil aku tampan! Ingat! T-A-M-P-A-N. Sudahlah aku akan mandi, kau bukannya harus ke kantor? Oh jangan lupa jemput aku di apartemen, aku akan ke cafe. Nado saranghae telinga besar Park,chu chu ~''

Chanyeol pun tampak tersenyum membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu, mama Park yang melihatnya pun hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan sikap anaknya itu. Chanyeol yang dulu sangat jarang berbicara sekarang sudah berubah semenjak menjalin hubungan bersama Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **09.00 am**

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun dengan menenteng sebuket bunga kesukaan Baekhyun yang di sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Ting tong ting tong..

Sesosok namja mungil dengan memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans biru dengan rambut sedikit basah muncul dari balik pintu rumahnya.

''Eoh, kau sudah datang ternyata, masuklah'' titah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun masuk, aroma strawberry menguar di dalam ruangan itu. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya ini sangat menyukai yang berbau strawberry, tak heran jika seisi rumahnya penuh dengan berbagai pernak pernik dan harum strawberry.

"Sebentar, aku akan membuatkan minum dan membawa makanan untukmu" Baekhyun segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baek..aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu, tapi kau harus menutup matamu dulu'' ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mulai menutup matanya.

"Bukalah matamu"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya seikat bunga mawar putih dengan di kelilingi baby breath.

"Chan..ini bukan hari jadi kita tapi mengapa kau memberi ku ini?'' tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah ini hari jadi kita atau pun bukan, yang jelas aku ingin memberikan ini padamu'' ucap Chanyeol seraya mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **16.00 pm**

Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun agar ia menunggu Chanyeol di taman dekat kantornya, tak lama Chanyeol pun muncul dengan kemeja putih, celana hitam dan jas hitamnya.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aish..kau ini mudah sekali marah" jawab Chanyeol dengan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Besok bersiap siaplah sebelum jam makan siang, kita akan berkencan'' Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "K..ken...can?" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?'' Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak! Baiklah sebelum jam makan siang"

 **.**

Keesokan harinya...

Drrrrttttt

 **From : Peceyeah**

"15 menit lagi aku sampai di apartemen mu, berdandanlah yang manis chagiya chuuuu~ "

Baekhyun pun nampak gusar, sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu ia memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk kencannya hari ini, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, berlama lama hanya untuk memilih pakaian. Pilihan Baekhyun pun jatuh kepada kaos warna biru laut dan celana jeans denim dengan sneakers biru tua. Setelah selesai menata rambut dan wajah manisnya, Baekhyun pun bergegas keluar tidak lupa mengunci pintu apartemennya dan turun ke bawah karena Chanyeol sudah menunggunya disana.

Chanyeol pun muncul dari dalam mobilnya dengan setelan kemeja biru laut dan celana jeans denim serta sneakers berwarna biru tua. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas sambil berkata, "Ini benar benar seperti memakai pakaian couple hahahaha" Chanyeol terkikik.

"Terserah katamu, ayo cepatlah disini panas sekali" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah Tuan putri, ayo kita berangkat sekarang" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun telah sampai. Udara sejuk, air danau yang jernih dan hamparan rumput hijau membentang luas. Raut wajah Baekhyun menampakan kesenangan, Chanyeol melirik ke arah kekasihnya tersebut seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku benar benar tidak tau jika di Seoul ada tempat seindah ini Yeol" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan hanya untuk melihat keindahan ini saja Baek, tetapi aku kesini untuk memiliki semua keindahan ini" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Maksudmu apa Yeol?"

"Baekhyun ku sayang, umurku dan umurmu sudah di katakan cukup untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius bukan? Maka dari itu, aku Park Chanyeol sebagai pria yang telah mengenal mu lebih dari 5 tahun, dari pertama bertemu sampai sekarang hatiku hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun seorang dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu, dan aku Park Chanyeol, CEO Park company umur 25 tahun ingin menikahi Byun Baekhyun seorang pemilik cafe umur 25 tahun.'' jelas Chanyeol.

"Yeol...'' Baekhyun terharu dengan semua pernyataan Chanyeol, ia menangis dengan meletakan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Uljima Baek, jadi apa kau mau menikah dengan ku?'' tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Yaa..aku mau..aku mau mengubah margaku menjadi Park Baekhyun, aku mau menikah denganmu dan aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku hanya dengan Park Chanyeol seorang" ucap Baekhyun dengan terisak.

Chanyeol pun berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, ia mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan benda di dalamnya, sebuah cincin yang tidak terlalu mewah tetapi sangat elegan dengan warna silver dan merah, Chanyeol memakai kan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Baekhyun, ia pun segera berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, calon suamiku" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mengelilingi danau menggunakan sepeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... ...**

– **END–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAGIAN MANA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN TERTARIK?**

 **BERNIAT MENINGGALKAN REVIEW?**


End file.
